To prove you I’m still your most faithful servant
by Kuri333
Summary: After the Third Task, Severus Snape goes to the Dark Lord Canon, oneshot


June 24th (late)

Severus Snape was walking swiftly down the silent streets of Hogsmeade. The contrast between the emotion of the last hours spent in the castle since the beginning of the Third Task and the quiet lanes struck him. The houses, dimly lit by street laps, the gloomy alleys, the peaceful atmosphere of a quiet sleeping town was at odds with what he had left behind and especially with what he was about to face. He gave an involuntary flinch.

He arrived at the end of a very dark alley. There was no need to delay the work he had ahead of him, he had to do this, the sooner the better. So, touching the blackened mark in his forearm, he Disapparated.

Snape found himself facing and old house on the top of a hill. It was very dark, the only light coming from one of the windows on the first floor. He hadn't been in this place before, but that wasn't strange, for the places chosen by the Dark Lord to meet with his Death Eaters were usually unknown to them until they would Apparate there.

He entered the dark house and started climbing the stairs, breathing deeply. He was usually confident of his own ability but he hadn't used it in a very long time. Thirteen years to be precise.

The last door on the corridor stood ajar, the flickering light coming out of it. Snape squared his shoulders and opened it silently. A fire was cracking on a corner and facing it, sitting on an ottoman, his back turned to him, was a silhouette he had hoped against hope he wouldn't have to see again.

"Severus," the voice coming from the silhouette was high pitched and silky. Snape felt the hair on the back of his head stand.

"Master." He was slightly surprised with the calm tone on his own voice. It was as if it refused to acknowledge his own fear.

The Dark Lord stood up slowly and turned around to face him.

For an instant Snape could get a glimpse of his snake-like features, her red eyes, his pale skin.

"_Crucio_."

His vision blurred as every inch of his body contracted with a pain that was beyond anything he could imagine, anything he could remember. He couldn't think right, he couldn't focus on anything, and yet, he must. He wasn't going to give in.

The pain stopped as suddenly as it had come. He realised he was lying on the floor and stood up quickly, facing the Dark Lord who was smiling at him. Loathing himself for what he was about to do, Snape fell on his knees, in a respectful reverence, and kissed Voldemort's robes.

"My Lord," he murmured, with awe in his voice he didn't have to pretend.

"Stand up, Severus."

He did so, but remained with his head bowed looking at the dusty floor.

"My Lord, I- I'm so glad to-"

"Silence," the Dark Lord spat.

Snape remained quiet, taking advantage of the sudden pause to concentrate on his task. _Clear your mind._

Voldemort started pacing the room and after a moment he spoke again.

"I must say, Severus, I thought I wouldn't see you again. I didn't expect you to come and pay me a visit after all this time. Apparently," he stopped to look at him, "I was mistaken."

Snape looked back at him.

"My Lord?"

"Why are you here, Severus?"

"I- I came following the burning in my Mark," he stuttered. This was it, the moment he had dreaded the most.

"But that Mark had been burning for a long time, now, hasn't it?" the Dark Lord's voice was tranquil, however Snape knew better as to trust this apparent calm.

"It has, my Lord."

"Then, my dear friend, why? Why did it take you this long to come to your master?" the Dark Lord's voice was still quiet, but now there was a definite ringing of anger in it. "_Crucio._"

Again Snape felt the almost unbearable pain, the aching of every limb, the will to die so it all would be over. And as suddenly as it started, it ended.

He stood up again, panting this time.

"My Lord," he managed to mutter. "Let me explain, I'm begging you."

"Talk."

"Thank you, my Lord." Snape said with a bow. He took a deep breath and started speaking slowly, calmly, focusing on the right thoughts. "I've been feeling the Dark Mark growing stronger for the last months. I knew it was a matter of time, I knew you were getting powerful."

"So I was, Severus. I am stronger now, stronger than ever."

Snape looked at him briefly, and then he continued.

"In these months, while I waited for the Mark to give a definite sign, I had time to plan. You were going to come back and you would need all the help we could give you. I remained at your service, my Lord, and now would be the time to prove it to you."

"At my service? Being Dumbledore's pet is what you consider a _service_ to Lord Voldemort?"

"Let me explain, my Lord, please." Snape pleaded hastily, he didn't have to pretend his fear now. The performing of the Cruciatus Curse again would not only be terrible painful, but it would also make it so much difficult for him to focus. With his body and his brain weakened, he wouldn't be able to do what he had to do. He must avoid it at all cost.

The Dark Lord looked intently at him as if he knew what was going on his mind. Finally he spoke again.

"Continue."

"Thank you, my Lord," Snape muttered. "I stayed at Hogwarts, even when I felt the Dark Mark burn. I knew I had to come immediately at your side but I also knew Dumbledore trusts me. He believes at my repentance. I knew he would want to use me against you, and he does. He commanded me, just minutes ago, to come here, to be a spy for him amongst your ranks."

For a fraction of a second there was surprise in Voldemort's features, but it was almost immediately replaced by an amusing expression.

"You've came here to spy on me, Severus?"

"I've came here, my Lord, to prove you I'm still your most faithful servant."

"Liar."

Snape hesitated for a second. Did the Dark Lord doubt what he was saying? He tried to drawn his thought as quick as possible. There should be no room for hesitation now.

"Please, my Lord, let me prove it to you."

"Prove it, then," Voldemort said calmly.

Snape words came out hastily. "I have… I have information on Dumbledore. He started reforming the Order of the Phoenix mere hours ago. He is going to gather as much members as possible, those who fought on the first Order and new ones as well."

The Dark Lord's expression was unreadable. He stared at him intently for a long moment. Snape looked back, concentrating on what he had just said.

Finally Voldemort resumed his pacing of the room.

"And the boy?"

Snape spared a sigh of relieve and forced himself to remain focused.

"The boy will be protected, I assure you, though none of it had been spoken yet."

"Of course, of course," Voldemort murmured more to himself.

After a moment he spoke again.

"Was my servant at Hogwarts discovered?"

Snape talked slowly this time.

"He was. He tried to kill Potter himself but Dumbledore and McGonagall stopped him and discovered his true identity. They forced Veritaserum on him and we heard the entire story."

"And then?" Voldemort seemed really interested now.

"Fudge arrived and made the Dementors perform the kiss on Crouch. He won't be able to tell his story again."

"Good, good."

"Fudge doesn't believe a word of your returning, my Lord," said Snape. "He refuses to accept as true that you're back and he is planning to confront Dumbledore if he speaks of it freely."

The Dark Lord looked satisfied.

"You are bringing me good news, Severus, good news indeed."

Snape bowed. "Thank you, my Lord."

Both men remained silent for a while. Finally Voldemort spoke again.

"You've placed yourself in a very good position and I want you to take advantage of it."

"Of course, my Lord."

"You shall go back to Dumbledore. You shall continue playing his pet's part."

"Yes, my Lord."

"I will expect to hear from you soon, Severus."

Snape bowed again.

"You may go, now."

"Thank you, my Lord."

And with another deep reverence at Voldemort, Snape turned around and left the house.

Severus Snape Apparated seconds later at the same alley in Hogsmeade and allowed himself for the first time in what seemed like an immensely long night, to breath deeply.


End file.
